Rock, or a Rose, or a Fist?
by Funkyicecube
Summary: Jude's life is crazy. When she needs someone who will she choose? And what happens when you throw a new step dad into the works? Will everything work out?
1. Mess I've been put in

**Okay, I was re-reading the Princess Diaries again (I was bored!) and this came to me! I haven't given up on Unsaid Things, I just needed a break from it. **

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IS. But if someone could give me Spiederman for christmas...**

**Alexz**

_-30th August 06_

_-6:15 pm_

_-In car with dad and Sadie_

_-Hating every second of it_

Okay, I'm so not happy about this.

The whole 'dad having affair with travel agent causing him and mom to divorce meaning me and Sadie have to go to said travel agents house for dinner' is what i'm not happy about.

All week i've had photoshoots and recordings but now, when I need something to get me out of going to this dinner there are no recordings or photoshoots to be done.

I have really bad karma.

I would have been in the studio recording a new song but unfortunately Tommy's got the flu and Kwest is on vacation.

Why?

Why couldn't Tom have caught the flu tomorrow?

Quincy you can be a serious pain in the ass sometimes!

Ooh! Text! It's from Spied! Save me Spiederman! (Wow! Never thought i'd say that!)

_Spied_ – Hey dude!  
_Me_ – Hi Spied!

_Spied_ – So how's the car ride?

_Me_ – UGH!

_Spied _– Glad to hear it!

_Me_ – There's a creepy silence apart from the radio guy who, personally, I think is on drugs. And/or helium.

_Spied_ – WHAT:)

_Me_ – His voice is really high, like Eden's singing!

_Spied_ – I share your pain. So when do you get there?

_Me _– I have no idea. But I really want a remote control that speeds time up so I can get this over with.

_Spied_ – Good luck finding one in this century!

_Me_ – What are you and the rest of S.M.E doing ?

_Spied_ – Movie.

_Me_ – I really wish I was there.

_Spied_ – Don't worry we'll save you some pizza.

_Me_ – The way I like it?

_Spied_ – Cold. Got it!

_Me_ – Thanks Spied! Damn it, we're here.

_Spied_ – It'll be over soon Red!

_Me_ – Yeah, thanks Spied! (I'm blonde remember!)

_Spied_ – No problem. (It's either Red or Over-Rated!)

_Me_ – Got to go. (Red's good!)

_Spied_ – See you later!

_Me_ – Bye.

Have to go.

I'll write more on the way back.


	2. I say you got some issues

**I'm really, really, really sorry about not updating recently. I was having a serious case of writers block. And then came the plot bunnies...**

**Anyways, I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed: Nessalyn, Tanya50801, golfa chickie, Scott4eva and a huge thanks goes to Alexzgirl1 for helping me with this chapter and the next one! (Sorry but it's not finished, actually it's not written lol!)**

**Please review!**

**Alexz**

_-30th / 31st August 06_

-_midnight / 1am_

Okay, this has so been the worst night of my life.

The dinner went...

...surpisingly well.

I mean, Yvette seems like a pretty nice person. Really.

But it was what happened after the dinner that hurts.

And I mean physically.

We got home around midnight. Sadie and Dad went to bed but I couldn't sleep.

So I did what any normal person (okay, maybe not! Lol!) would do in this situation:

I went and drank hot chocolate.

Yeah, you're all thinking, 'that's normal' or 'Hey! I do that!'. But how many of you write songs at the same time?

Didn't think so!  
Anyways, after I'd finished my hot chocolate, around 1am, I turned to go back upstairs and found Don (you remember Don, mom's divorce lawyer, her new husband... yeah...) packing up stuff. Mom's stuff.

I decided to be friendly (don't know why) and it all backfired.

I said hi.

He told me to shut up and ignore him. That he was never here.

And I said: "But you are here. I can see you. Not very well, 'cause you know it's dark... hey, you want the light on?"

He said no. Actually it was more of a shout.

I was... surprised.

No. More like freaked out.

Again, I tried to make friendly conversation.

But like earlier it backfired.

Turns out Don isn't the friendly convo type.

He got really angry and the next thing I know I was lying on the floor, my cheek stinging like hell.

And to top it off, I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

Damn it! Why do I have to be so emotional?

Don then realized what he had done and left. Quickly.

This left me time to think...

...What the hell just happened?

All I asked was: "Did you have a nice time in Italy?"

Why? Why? Why did I choose now to practice my 'smalltalk'?

I also thought, why am I lying here on the floor?


	3. When I bleed

**2 Chapters in one night! I'm so proud!**

**A HUGE thank you goes to Alexzgirl 1! Thank you, thank you, thank you!)**

**Please review!**

**Alexz**

_-2nd September 06_

_-4:30am_

These last few days have not been fun.

Mom and Don have moved back in and kicked dad out. And if that's not bad enough Sadie's gone to college.

Even worse, everytime mom goes out without Don, he hits me.

And i'm too scared to tell anyone.

It hurts.

I cover the bruises up. Even when it's 70˚F outside, I wear long-sleeved jumpers.

I try to avoid Don as much as possible but he always finds me.

It gets worse everytime.

It used to be slaps, then it turned to punches.

Now he does both, and sometimes he throws things at me.

My guitar was trashed.

He trashed it.

He said that he can't stand my music.

You want to know how my guitar got trashed?

That's right, he threw it at me.

All I can say is that I'm glad it wasn't the electric. Sure the wooden acoustic hurt but a metal electric would have been even worse.

I've started going into the studio less and less.

Tommy calls, but I can't pick up. He leaves messages. He says he's worried.

I have to admit, so am I.

I want to tell someone. Anyone. But I can't.

I'm scared of what would happen.

If Don found out he might…

…I don't want to think about it.


	4. Headlights in my eyes

**Here it is! Chapter 4! I want to thank everyone who reviewed: liltommyq (your ideas rocked!), nessalyn, xtaintedxlovex16, Tanya50801, im2cool4love, scott4eva and again a HUGE thanks goes to Alexzgirl1! THANK YOU! **

**Please review!  
**

**Alexz**

_-3rd September 06_

_-5:00pm_

Why am I such a coward?

Why can't I just tell someone about this?

Everytime mom's around he's 'nice' but when she's not then he's completely evil.

I want to tell someone. Really. It's just...

...I can't.

I'm too scared.

The bruises are getting harder to cover up now. There's so many of them

Tommy very nearly found out about this today.

He was walking up our path when Don was hitting me and heard Don shouting and me crying.

He looked in the window.

It took a lot for me to convince him that what he saw wasn't what he thought it was.

That's just one huge lie.

I've been avoiding Tommy since.

I don't want him to find out.

Well, not just yet.

He's got his own things to worry about. Darius and Liam are throwing work at him in bucketloads.

I don't want him worrying about me as well.

Another thing I'm scared of is the mirror.

Whenever I see the bruises it reminds me of the reality I can't escape from.

Well, I can try to escape; through my music. But the only songs I can come up with are full of reminders.

I've just heard someone come in downstairs.

And I've started crying again.

Oh god, they're coming upstairs. Mom's out so here it comes.

The door bursts open and I start crying harder.

Next thing I know, someone's pulling me towards them, letting me cry into their shoulder.

Thank god it's not Don.

But this means i'll have to tell Tommy. He's not gonna leave until I do.

Just as I get up the courage to tell Tommy everything, I hear someone else come in.

I hear my name being called.

It's Don.

He's coming up the stairs.

My tears have doubled.

Tommy's looking at me with that look. You know, the 'tell me everything - puppy dog' look.

Don storms in...

...and looks at Tommy.

When he turns to me, I freeze up. That look. It was a look that said: "You're in for it now."

He thinks I told Tommy.


	5. You picked up the pieces

**YEY! Another 2 chapters in one night! **

**Thank you everyone who is reviewing! **

**Anyways, 2 really, really awesome people helped me with this! **

**Alexzgirl 1 and Ilovetommyq - you guys rock! **

**The idea for thhis chapter came from Ilovetommyq.**

**Thank you Annika and Liz!**

**Please review!  
**

**Alexz**

_-3rd September_

_-7pm_

Tommy stood up.

It was as if he could sense the tension in the room.

He said he was gonna go.

If only he heard me pleading for him in my mind.

As soon as he was gone it started.

Don: "Why did you tell him?"

I landed on the floor my cheek throbbing.

Me: "I didn't."

Another hit. I felt blood drip down from my nose.

Don: "Stop lying and tell me."

He picked me up and threw me onto the bed.

Me: "I swear I didn't tell him anything."

My baseball (no idea why I have one. Just totally random.) collided with my head.

Don: "Lies. Everything you say are lies!"

I was terrified.

I dodged a book and rolled of the bed, landing with a huge crash on the floor.

I heard someone running up the stairs.

The door burst open.

Tommy was here.

And I was lying on the floor with a bloody nose and a massive bruise on my face.

Tommy pulled him away and stood infront of me.

Tommy: You want Jude? You have to take me down first.

OMG!

I can't believe he's doing this. For me.

Don threw a punch at Tommy. Who threw one back.

They started fighting.

Thank god they stopped when the phone rang.

It was mom. Don answered it.

Apparently she broke down and needs him to pick her up.

As soon as Don left, Tommy picked me up and put me on the bed. He handed me a tissue and told me to pinch my nose.

While I was doing this he got a bag out of my closet and started packing my things.

Huh?

What's he doing that for?

Unless…

He wants me to go with him.

When he had finished packing for me he said:

"Come on you're staying with me. And I want to know everything."


	6. Will bring me home

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday but I was at a party! It was a fancy dress disco! I went as Jude and 3 of my friends went as Spied, Kyle and Wally lol! **

**Anyways, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! You all rock!  
**

**Also, I thought I should put this in somewhere: **

**I don't own IS. But if someone, anyone, could give me Tyler Kyte for my birthday (december 16th)...**

**Lol!  
**

**Alexz**

_-4th September 06_

_-No idea what time (my watch broke)_

I guess I now have what every girl wants!

My very own knight in shining armour!

I really don't want to think about what Don will do when he finds out i've gone. My mom probably won't notice, seeing as she can't give a damn about me.

Why can't I just have a normal life.

Oh yeah.

I'm a rockstar that's why.

Tommy's been awesome. I so don't know what i'd do without him.

He asked me out to dinner tonight!

Yey!

Okay, so it wasn't quite like that! But hey, I can dream can't I?

So we were out eating and next thing I know mom and Don walk in.

Crap.

Immeadiately I stood up, giving Tommy a quiet 'I need the bathroom' excuse, and fled to the girls room.

But he saw.

And he followed.

I stood at the sink and splashed water on my face.

I had to calm down.

Then I saw his reflection standing behind me in the mirror.

Why won't he leave me alone?

He pulled me around to face him.

He started telling me that I was coming home with him and that we would 'talk' about this when mom wasn't there.

Thank god Tommy walked in at that moment.

And then I was stupid enough to say: "Hey, isn't this the girls room?"

I'm such an idiot!

Tommy walked up to Don and started pulling him away and out the door.

But Don decided he wasn't gonna take that ,pulled away from Tommy and walked back over to me.

He had an evil glint in his eyes and an evil smirk on his face.

I knew I was in for it.

Tommy started to take a step towards us, but Don stopped him with a threat.

"Take a step closer then she's gonna get hurt."

WHAT?

I saw Tommy's shoulders sigh in defeat.

Why does he have to be so in love with me that he can be beaten with a threat like that?

Then he did something completely and utterly evil.

He started hitting me.

And made Tommy watch.

It was late at night so no one walked in.

And it's never hurt this much before.

Most likely because Tommy was watching.

Then he snapped.

He pulled Don off me and threw him out the door.

Locking the door he sat down beside me and helped me out.

My eye was black, and my lip was bleeding.

I was covered in bruises and something was wrong with my ankle.

Tommy checked to see if Don and mom had gone.

They had. Thank god.

Tommy helped me out to the car and we went back to his apartment. No. It's home now.


	7. The one smiling like the sun

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you so much for everone who's reviewing! **

**This chapter is just Jommy! 'Cause, hey, I love Jommy! (Juderman as well but not as much as Jommy lol!)**

**So anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Alexz**

Tommy's view

God, how is Jude coping with all this?

She just seems to be so calm about it.

She hasn't told anyone and wouldn't have told me if I hadn't run in at the time I did.

Jude's living with me now.

Wow. I've waited years to be able to say that.

Wait a minute.

Where is Jude?

She's not where she was when I started making dinner.

Okay, Quincy, calm down. Jude can take care of herself.

But what if he came back?

He can't have done though, the door's locked.

I've just checked her room; she's not there.

She's not in the sitting room either.

Maybe she's outside.

I open the door to the balcony.

"Jude? You out here?"

A faint 'yeah' came from against the wall.

I looked down.

I've never seen Jude so upset, so broken.

I sat down beside her.

She was a mess. Wrapping my arm around her I pulled her closer to me.

That's when I realized that she was wearing a tank top and shorts.

Either she hadn't bothered to cover up the bruises, or there were just too many to try.

I looked down at her. She was staring out over the balcony railing, straight at the sunset.

It was beautiful. Just like her.

"How long have you been sat here?"

She sighed.

"Since you went into the kitchen. I just, needed sometime to think, you know."

I nodded.

I understood.

Perfectly.

Jude looked up at me. A small smile on her face.

"What?"

"It's nothing. Just, thank you."

I smiled back at her.

"Anytime girl."

And as the sun went down, we kissed.

A perfect kiss.


	8. Musings

**Okay, I hate to say it but: I have writers block. :(**

**Anyways, this is a short chapter with Jude just, thinking.**

**Please review!  
**

**Alexz**

Is it possible to describe love?

The dictionary says love is 'a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.'

But what is it really?

Honestly?

I can't say for myself.

Have I ever been in love?

I mean, I've loved people; Shay for example.

But there's no way he was in love with me.

Spiederman?

He's awesome, but again, he wasn't in love with me.

Jamie?

He was in love with me, but I definately didn't feel the same way about him.

Tommy?

I feel that love is when both people feel the same way about eachother.

Okay, so that's what I feel love is.

Another question – probably the main question – is:

Tommy Quincy do you love me? Do you feel the same way about me as I do about you?

You kissed me last night.

But did you mean it?

Or did you do it out of pity? Out of sympathy?

But I'm so happy with you.

Everytime I'm near you, you give me a happy feeling.

You make me feel special.

You've just walked in the room.

"Jude? You okay?"

I nod my head and motion for you sit beside me.

You do.

You ask me what i'm thinking.

If only I could say it was you.


	9. Feeling bad

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all my reviews!**

**Anyways! I'm still recovering from my writers block and a conversation i've just had with Alexzgirl1 brought this idea!**

**Annika, you should remember this lol! I'm being forced to stay home tomorrow! Such good men! Lol!**

**Please review!  
**

**Alexz**

I've felt like crap all day.

I guess whatever Tommy had a few days ago has been passed to me.

Everytime I sat or stood up I felt all dizzy and then Tommy would tell me to lie back down.

He has been so awesome though.

I mean, why would he want to stay at home with a sick teenager?

But he did.

Like I said, he's awesome!  
1 sec...

...that's just disgusting.

I can't stop throwing up. I hate it.

Tommy's just come in.

He's sat on the bed next to me.

He's put a hand to my forehead.

"Feeling any better girl?"

I shake my head. It hurts to speak.

Tommy got the thermometer.

I used it and he read it.

105°

No wonder I feel horrible.

I felt my eyes close, I was suddenly feeling really, really tired.

Just before I fell asleep, I felt something cold on my forehead.

God, it feels so good.

I'll write more later.


	10. Perfect night?

**I'm so so sorry! I haven't updated this in like, forever. I've been working on an X-Men fic and have just been recovering from writers block. Don't worry i'm back! **

**This chapter is probably one of my longest!**

**Yey!**

**Please review!**

**Alexz**

Finally, I feel better!

No more throwing up! No more not eating! No more Tommy forcing me to sleep all day!

And...

Tommy asked me to go out for a dinner with him!

When I asked if he was really asking me out he said yes!

I'm dating Tom Quincy!

We only have to keep it a secret for a few months, then i'll be 18!

God, how long have I waited?

But then there's the whole Don thing.

He's gonna make our lives horrible if he finds out.

Last time me and Tommy went out for dinner, Don was there. He beat me up in the bathroom.

That isn't gonna happen though. Not this time.

Tonight is gonna be perfect.

I have the perfect outfit; a black mini-skirt with black tights and a purple tank with my converses. Hey, he said not too formal!

Tommy's just knocked on the door.

I open it.

Wow. He looks... wow!

"Jude... wow."

I smiled.

"Thanks. You look good too."

Why, why, WHY? Am I so shy all of a sudden?

He's being really romantic as well!

And I mean proper romantic.

He opened the car door for me. He even turned off the radio. Which is, believe me, a huge thing for Tom Quincy!

It's really nice. The stars are out and the sky is a deep navy blue.

No guy has ever treated me this way before. I mean, sure they were all romantic in some way but it was rare. And it didn't last long.

But I know this will last.

It has too.

We pulled up at a hill.

Telling me to turn around, Tommy pulled a scarf around my eyes and tied it.

He then helped me out of the car and up the hill.

When we got to the top Tommy untied the scarf.

"Tommy... wow, it's beautiful." My voice came in a whisper.

On the grass was a blanket and a picnic basket. And if that wasn't good enough the hill was overlooking the city.

Dozens of tiny lights shone up and the stars shone down.

I told you he was romantic!

After eating we layed there in silence. A happy, comfortable silence.

"Tommy, this was amazing."

He smiled down at me.

"Glad you liked it girl." He pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket.

"Jude, I saw this and it was perfect for you." He opened the box and inside was a ring. Obviously it wasn't an engagement ring! No way am I getting married yet!

"It's a promise ring. I promise that i'll always be there for you. I'll never let anything happen to you. Ever." He slid the ring on my finger and we kissed.

A perfect kiss.

When we got home he walked me to my bedroom door. He kissed me again and before I went inside my room he said:

"I love you Jude."

Oh my god!

I seroiusly felt like crying!

But I didn't. I held them in.

"I love you too."

I closed my door and fell onto the bed – not bothering to get changed.

Best night of my life!

Tommy's Pov

I woke up a happy man. I finally had the girl of my dreams.

She's so perfect. An angel.

I left my room and headed for the kitchen, passing Jude's room on the way.

Her door's open. When she sleeps she never keeps the door open.

Looking in I see she's not there.

Maybe she went to the studio?

Her room's a mess. Nothing new there.

As I reach the kitchen I notice the lock on a window is broken.

Unless Jude was in a strange mood and decided to leave the house through a window instead of the door that means...

Crap. Crap. Crap.

I run through the house, grabbing the phone, ready to call someone. Anyone who can help.

When it rang.

Grabbing it, I pressed the answer button.

"Hello? Jude?" My hands were shaking. Part of my mind was telling me to keep calm, that she's fine. But another part was telling me otherwise. She's a huge rockstar now. I've heard of crazed fans. Hell, i've had a few myself.

"Oh, she's here. You wanna talk to her?" I knew that voice. It was Don. That bastard.

Before I knew it I was talking to Jude.

"Tommy! Please, I need you, help me, please." I could barely understand her through her tears.

To tell you the truth, I felt tears falling down my face.

"Jude, are you okay? Has he done anything?"

She sniffed.

"Not yet. But he will. Please Tommy..."

She was cut off as Don took the phone again.

"I want you to come to the warehouse downtown at 6."

He hung up.

I slid down the wall and let the tears fall.


	11. Looking for someone like me

**Sorry it's been a while. But here it is! Chapter 11!!!!!**

**Please review!  
**

**Alexz**

I did what he said.

I reached the warehouse at 6 exactly. I had brought the police.

They had given me a silent alarm. So that when I saw Jude, I could call them.

Inside it was dark.

I waited a few minutes. Then the lights flashed on.

Don walked into the room. No Jude.

"Little Tommy Q. You came."

Anger flooded through me.

"Where's Jude?"

Don walked out. When he returned he had Jude with him, slipping my hand into my pocket I pressed the alarm.

As the police stormed the building, Jude ran over to me.

I opened my arms and she ran into them, her arms holding me tightly. Mine holding her just as tight.

"Tommy..." she whispered.

We stood there, not wanting to let go.

After a few minutes I pulled away and looked her over. Her tank top and skirt from last night were ripped, and there was a little blood. I could also see bruises forming on her arms, legs and face.

Putting my arm around her I led her out the building. The police had left with Don – he had been arrested for kidnap and abuse.

That night, Jude and me just sat on the couch. She didn't want to talk about anything he may have done.

Obviously she was hungry, because when we got home she ate. A lot!

Jude fell asleep on the couch. I got up to leave, but she grabbed my hand. I heard her tell me to stay.

I love her. Thank god she's okay.

And thank god Don's not gonna hurt her anymore.


End file.
